In Our Finest Hour
by grayfox7365
Summary: It is last moments of the Great Invasion. The brave X-com troops face the final obstacle of escape, and the Psionic Trooper finds our her true purpose. With emotions high, This is the end of a long bloody war. *one shot**first story**constructive criticism please*


"Go!" yelled Jennifer Oswald as she pushed out the members of her squad out the chamber with her physic powers, and closed the doors on them. On the outside of the chamber, Colonel Jonathan Reeves immediately pushed himself off the ground and started slamming his fists on the door. "Jenny open the god dammed door," he screamed. "I can't lose you as well!"

As the alien temple ship started to crumble all around the squad, Colonel sniper Cassandra Davidson got up and ran to her squad leader. She grabbed his arms and tried to pull him away. "Come on" she yelled at him. "we need to move before this place ends up being all of our graves. The heavy colonel stopped pounding on the door and in a blind rage pushed Cassandra roughly away. Shocked by this Cassandra almost lashed back, but stopped herself when she saw his face. John was crying. "Nobody is leaving until we get jenny out of there!"

Suddenly a bright flash of white filled the room along with the cracking sound of electricity, and John fell over on his face with smoke rising off his Blue titan armor. Behind his knocked out body stood the Japanese support major, Hiro Sato, grasping an ark thrower in his shaking hands. Hiro then grabbed a hold of the knocked out heavy trooper and hoisted him on his back. Then he turned himself to face Cassandra, and pointed to the two other members. "Go help the other two," he said with a straight face but his voice clearly indicated that he was nervous. Cassandra looked over and saw support Major Katie Smith who was in the process of spraying her last medkit on assault Major Evan Fitzpatrick who had burn injuries on his belly. Cassandra faced Hiro and nodded then when to the see what she could do to help. Hiro observed the door that lead to Jennifer with a sad expression. "I hope you know what you're doing, Blade," (Jennifer's callsign) he whispered with a sad expression and started dragging his squad leader toward the Skyranger.

Inside the closed off room Jenny let out a sigh of relief due to the banging of the door turning to silence. She knew when this happened that her squad mate had given up trying to get to her, and started heading back to the Skyranger. That gave her some peace at mind.

Suddenly she winced at some pain and grabbed her head. More images of what would happen to Earth when the alien temple ship would explode. She shook her head to get the images out of her head. she was sweating, and breathing heavily. She looked ahead at the orb that the master ethereal was toying with when they had entered the room. She took a step towards it. Immediately she felt the aching pain, and soreness of he muscles telling her not to trudge on anymore, but she knew she could not stop. She slowly lifted one food in front of the other, ignoring the head splitting pain she felt.

Finally she made it infant of the orb. As she slowly brought her hands down upon the or, more visions filled her head. She saw the temple ship turning into a black hole, the vast cities of earth were ripped apart from the earth, and her teammates, friends, allies who had died in these three long years, her mothers murder, and finally her love, Jonathan.

Tears started to drip down her face as she she slowly brought her hands down upon the Master Ethereal's orb. "John..." she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you like this, but this is bigger then the two of us." The tears where now flowing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry... The ship shook violently again, slightly pushing Jennifer of her balance for a second. She knew she couldn't delay what had to be done any longer. Hesitantly, she finally placed her hands on the orb. "I love you John. I'll see you on the other side."

Suddenly she felt a sharp, yet burning pain, ravage her head like someone had heated a knife that was red hot and stabbed it into her head. She felt her mind shatter for a time, and then there was nothing left. Absolutely nothing. She was gone.

The mind of Jonathan was blurry and everything seemed louder as he started to wake of from his electric shock. His mind drifted back and forth up until he heard the pilot, Big Sky speak. "Central, this is Big Sky. I'm bugging out. The package is not on board. I waited as long as I could sir."

This snapped John back into is full awareness. He looked out the window of the Skyranger and saw the the alien temple ship start to flu higher and further away. John then pushed off his seat and attempted to make his way to the cockpit.

As he was doing this the entire sky ranger was shoved forward, causing John to crash into the rack of guns. This was followed with an ear deafening explosion.

Suddenly it was as if there was a small moment of peace. the sky ranger flew sable and steady. As John emerged from the pile of empty assault rifles, he and the rest of the X-com operatives felt at piece. Even the heavily injured assault trooper, Evan was awake and felt the feeling.

But the peaceful feeling did not last for long, and instead the feelings of sorrow replaced the feeling, granted by the calm peace. All the thoughts of the deaths of friends they all experienced. The men and woman of both the regular military and of X-com who gave the ultimate sacrifice to get the current squad to where they were today.

A few tears pinged on the floor of the skyranger. The hardened X-com troops, the best the world had to offer, were overwhelmed with thoughts of anguish and misery.

Out of the blue the skyranger when cold, and a voice singing a melody to the soldiers. This was, unmistakably, the voice of Jenny. John's body started to tremble as he heard her soft voice sing the sweet words to the soldiers.

Immediately, the sky ranger jerked to its side, throwing John into the closest seat. "What the hell!" Yelled Katie, the Medic who was trying her best, from her seat to treat Evan's wounds. The rest of the squad followed suit and yelled at the pilot, Big Sky. In the cockpit, Big Sky did everything his training had thought him, to keep the sky ranger being hit from falling debrie from the blown up temple ship.

He was drenched in sweat, and felt blisters start to develop on his hands from how tight he gripped the skyranger's control stick. As he dodged a humongous piece of the ship, A decently sized, black object appeared out of no where.

Big Sky immediately pulled the control stick to the left, but for some reason, the stick refused to move. He tried pulling it again with all his might again, but to no avail. He looked back up, and the big black object was still barreling towards their ship.

"Come on you stupid little shit!" Big Sky yelled at the control stick as he pulled the stick again and again. He looked up again. He shook his head, and let go of the control stick.

"Fuck," he yelled as he ran form the cock pit and into the back of the sky ranger where he strapped himself in one of the passenger seats along with the rest of the X-com squad.

Hiro looked at the masked pilot, a bit in horror, and asked him, "Prepare for a crash landing?'' As calmly as Big Sky could, he nodded.

The entire squad gulped and said silent prayers as they felt something strike the ship and make it go free falling down towards the ground.


End file.
